


The Wolf Of Steel

by Lupindraco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Clark Kent Tells Lex Luthor the Truth, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Reconciliation, Clark Kent is Superman, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Person Lex Luthor, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lex Luthor Saves Clark Kent, Multi, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Part-Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Lex Luthor, The Witcher Lore, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupindraco/pseuds/Lupindraco
Summary: After an accident from when he was visiting Lex's laboratory causes Clark to loose his powers for a while he goes on a camping trip with his boyfriend even though Bruce doesn't exactly approve of him being so close to someone that is constantly trying to kill him, but then he gets scratched on a very strange skull and he realizes that being targeted by his own lover is not even close to being worst thing that he should be worrying about.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

He did not even see it coming at him at all. Clark could hear every single person in this whole entire very large building and see the very edge of the city from here as though he was just a few feet away, and yet he did not even notice that there was a blast near him. Or that there was kryptonite in it at all. 

Clark had dealt with the glowing green rock before but he had never ended up inhaling bits of it before, so obviously he currently has a very serious problem that he has to hide from his boyfriend. 

He had then passed out and when he had woken up he was in Lex's very large mansion with the handsome man sleeping just at his side. Clark wondered if perhaps he should wake him up or not. Turns out he did not have to decide because Lex had woken up all on his own and he had told him all about what had happened at the laboratory while he was visiting him. Fortunately no one else there had gotten hurt in the accident and the kryptonite that he had unintentionally inhaled should leave Clark's system on it's own. Although he will need to rest for a couple of weeks at least before he goes back to work so his boyfriend had suggested that they go to his family's cabin deep in the forest but just close enough to the city for in case they need anything for him to recover at. Clark had figured that it may be a good idea for him to go with him in to a more natural setting with his boyfriend. 

So he had said yes and they packed their things then took the very expensive looking car that was definitely could not afford then went to the family cabin that will be his home until he is fully recovered. 

The drive was about three or rather four hours long but he had actually slept for most of the way so Clark did not at all really actually mind the very large amount of distance currently between them and the city. He was actually kind of looking forward to there not being any people other than Lex for miles, which had actually did worry Bruce. Of course Clark had reassured his best friend that his boyfriend did not even know that he is actually a completely Kryptonian man or that he is Superman at all. 

As well as that even with out any of his powers he can still protect himself, after all he had just ended up being on the same level as humans not a tiny kitten's. 

To be honest Clark was painfully aware of the fact that he was currently in a very fragile condition but if humans can live with out any special powers so can he.

After all it can not be that difficult since he also has a very much human boyfriend with him even though he is not aware that he is not really one, or at least he hopes so. 

Clark then realized that they had arrived and when he looked out of the window he was pretty much shocked by how big the cabin was even compared to his house in Smallville or the one in Toussaint. Wait, what is Toussaint and why did it seem so familiar to him? Clark had just figured that maybe at some point in his career as a reporter he had read just a bit about a place that was called Toussaint. 

However he could not really stop thinking about that odd place and in a sort of ironic way the more that he did the more that he was able to remember about it as well. Clark could now practically see a very large castle vividly as though he was there and a man that was a vampire. Specifically a higher vampire. 

Clark had thought more about this vampire and he was now able to completely remember that they were a surgeon as well as that they were a man too. He was not completely sure if he should tell Lex any thing about this since it might just be from a fantasy book that he had read at some point. After unpacking all of their things Clark had decided to write down all of the new things that he had just started to remember, just in case one of these new memories had some thing that was true or any important information that he actually did need to remember, and as well as just because there was some thing deep in his mind that was telling him that every single thing that he was now remembering with a very surprisingly intense clearity was all very much true even though it seems a whole lot as though it should not be at all. 

Yet it all felt like he had actually experienced it as if it was all just buried so far deep in his mind that he was unable to remember any of it until just today, maybe because of all of the smells from being so close to the forest over here. 

However it probably is not just that, after all it's not as if Clark had never been to one before today, including the one that he had completely planted by himself. So perhaps this is probably because of some thing else that is in the same area as this large forest, such as the vampire. Or the mare that Clark wants to pet very badly, but he can not actually do so because he has no idea where she is andwhat makes it worse is that he can not talk about it with his own boyfriend either. So he will just have to stick to writing down all of the very strange things that he is suddenly starting to remember in order to try to make some sense or them and maybe he can even find out where these long buried memories are all coming from exactly so that he can find out why he has them now and not a very long time ago as it probably should be. Or at least Clark hoped so. But this whole very strange thing probably will not even be any where close to being that easy for him to solve, well at least not with out his best friend, Bruce Wayne aka the Batman himself with him to help him out with all of this very strange stuff that is currently going on with him over here. 

He had just then realized that there was a very large lizard with bright teal and turquoise scales all over that stood the exact same way that a wolf would, it was dark so he could not see it too well but he could see the creature's eyes, the left one was a bright turquoise color that was even more vibrant than the scales while the other one was a very bright yellow color that stood out with the rest of the creature's body coloration yet it did not really seem to be out of place on the creature at all. 

Clark just stared at the creature in silence as it looked him over with those large glowing mismatched eyes, he did not feel frightened or even just a little bit nervous about what this mysterious creature was going to do, possibly because the in a strange way really alarmingly intelligent eyes of this actually very lovely creature were incredibly and almost intensely familiar to him in a way that was almost reassuring and that was actually some what comforting for him in a very weird and mysterious way but still. 

Then the strange lizard creature had just ran off in to the thick as well as very mysterious darkness of the very large as well as very much possibly thick forest that was all around him and had just left him with probably thousands of not very well possibly billions of questions about what had just happened between the both of them that he probably could not hope to find the answers to as well as any bit of possible hope that he may actually see that possibly very powerful as well as that extremely lovely creature that he had just sort of met or perhaps had reunited with in a very weird and a pretty mysterious way once again.


	2. Chapter 2

That very night, the Kryptonian man had so many very strange and yet in a way extremely beautiful dreams about that odd creature that he had encountered just a couple of short hours ago that he was now also pretty sure that a part of his own mind that had for some reason been buried for a very long time was trying to tell him some thing very important about all this. However, this all would be a whole lot more helpful for him to even have in the first place if only Clark did actually know what it was trying to tell him. Then, just the very next day, after he had just finished writing down every single thing that had happened in all of his dreams from that night, he and Lex went out to do some sight seeing where he had found a very strange set of animal tracks that did not belong to, well any kind of animal that he knew of. 

Clark had just then thought about the strange creature with the striking mismatched eyes that he had seen just yesterday and he had started to wonder if these tracks were made by the creature. 

He had then placed his left hand in to one of the mysterious track prints on the ground to see exactly how big they were compared to them and he had just found out that the strange track prints were just about probably four times larger than his. Clark had just then spotted some thing on the side of the trail of track prints and so he had went closer to see what it was exactly, to his surprise it was some kind of very large animal skull that had actually looked a lot as though it had been over there for a very very very long time as well and it had appeared to have at one point belonged to a very large wolf or an animal that was very similar to them, he was just about to get a little bit closer as well as possibly move away some of rocks when he had tripped on some thing and he fell. He was not quite sure what had happened to him or why exactly his boyfriend was practically screaming at him, sure he was also a couple of feet away but still. Clark had just then realized that his own hand was now bleeding a whole lot, and he then saw that there was also quite a whole lot of his own blood which was just about when he had finally registered the fact that he was injured too. He was probably about to faint when his boyfriend had then helped him up and then they had both went back to the cabin in order for him to treat his wounded hand properly. Clark just watched as Lex cleaned his wound and had completely bandaged it as well, but then he had suddenly started to feel very strange all over his body, as if the whole entire room had gotten a lot warmer all of a sudden.


End file.
